1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to distribution of media content, advertisements, and interactive queries related to the media content and the advertisements.
The broadcasting and media industries have remained virtually unchanged since their birth with regard to how programming content is packaged and delivered. Until recently, there was little choice but to create a single program for delivery to a mass audience. Not only did this approach fail to satisfy individual desires of the consuming public but it also forced advertisers into paying for generic spots to appeal to a broad audience with little means of understanding the effectiveness of the spot.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Media revenue for various media outlets is often generated through advertisements, where media content, for example, music, sports, movies, news, entertainment, dialog, commentary, interviews, DJs, and hosts is provided to a user along with advertisements, for which the advertiser pays the media distributor. Various media distributors, such as television, radio, newspaper, magazine, and computer network programming, operate with this business model. The media content is generally provided to a large number of users, who have an interest in the content being provided. The advertisements are packaged with the content and the integrated content and advertisements are delivered to the user. Demographic data, such as age, and income, and the number of users which receive the media and advertisements are used by advertisers to determine advertisement value of the media programming and the various outlets. Advertisers making decisions about where to spend their budget base their decisions on the values of the various media programming options. Accordingly, in order to attract the most advertising revenue, media distributors attempt to provide media content which will attract large numbers of users. In addition, media distributors attempt to provide accurate demographic data about the population of users. In order to maximize advertisement value, some media distribution systems attempt to provide programming and advertisements based on preferences of individual users.
Additionally, or alternatively, media distributors may collect revenue from users based on user exposure to the media. Many cable television systems provide their customers with pay-per-view services, where a customer optionally selects to watch a program, and is charged a fee based on the selection. Similarly, network distribution of music often uses a fee based model. The user selects music content to download, pays a fee, and downloads the music. Once, downloaded, however, the music provider is unaware of the user's use of the music.